


Hunter

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A long road ahead, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Some Fluff, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bobby has spent the last twenty years taking care of his deceased sister's daughter Ophelia Grayce, also the daughter of John Winchester. After the girl gets caught in a bad hunt, she meets the brothers and a certain angel. But they soon realize their baby sister is not all she seems.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

     

    My eyes trained closely on the target before me as I aimed my Beretta Pistol expertly. I was in my place of peace. Familiar scents of gunpowder from the shooting range and perspiration as it beaded down my head and arms. The familiar tension of my muscles as they prepared for the slight impact of the gun.

    “Ophelia Grayce get your ass over here I have been calling you for the last _hour_ , young lady.” My Uncle Bobby startled me and was so abrupt he found himself staring at the dark tunnel of my gun. “Jesus, old man, don’t scare me like that!” I laughed, dropping the empty ammo out of my gun and refilling it with a satisfying _click_.

    Bobby gave me a “If-You-Actually-Listened-This-Wouldn’t-Be-A-Problem” look and I laughed good-naturedly. I really did love the “old” man. “Calm down, princess, what is it?” I wiped away my sweat with a cloth and downed half a bottle of water in .02 seconds. Bobby gave me a slightly irritated look but otherwise seemed indifferent to my comment. “Are you ready for that solo hunt?” Bobby threw me my duffle as we returned to the bunker.

     I grinned. “Aw, come on, Uncle Bobby! Have a little confidence. I ain’t gonna trip on my laces. Besides, they’re newborns. They don’t get the ropes, I bet. Piece of pie!” I giggled and threw my guns, stakes, holy water, and other materials (some not for the Hunt) into the camouflage bag.

    “Newborns are more powerful than older ones, Lia. I would like you to _not_ come home in a box.” Then, as if I didn’t already know, he said, “be safe, I love you.” Bobby kissed my hair and gave me a weepy look like the time I had been on my first solo hunt.

    “C’mon,” I grunted, giving a teary smile. “Hand ‘em over.” I waited patiently until he placed the black 1989 chevrolet convertible’s (aka Charlie) car keys into my hand. _Oh, honey, I’ve missed you!_

    Giddily I kissed his cheek and bounded out of the bunker quicker than you can say Charlie. The second I stepped out the door I released a shrill whistle. There was a flash of white and a long-haired, majestic, wolf-dog sat before me with his bright eyes and proud stance. “Come on, Sew, let’s show these idgits how hunters fight.”

     But before I climbed into the car, I stared at the bunker for a long moment to take in the memory. Bobby sitting on the porch with Chip, my old Falcon, on his shoulder and that limp in his leg. The smell of grease and metal and hard work. It was moments of these where everything comes together and you realize that one day you may not come home. With a smile, I yelled a farewell at Bobby and drove off, making my way to the vampire nest in Illinois.


	2. Find Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia seems to have gotten herself caught up in a bit of a crossfire, and unknowing to her the boys are going to be helping her a bit.

Chapter 2

…

_With the Winchesters_

 

    “So, Sam, this nest is what exactly?” Sam sighed and threw the research at him across the room. It hit Castiel in the face. “Ow,” Castiel deadpanned. Dean and Sam only sighed, too tired to laugh or respond. They had been up for two days between the drive and research on addition to searching for the nest. They had faced one of these new super-vampires and the brothers were living off of cheap coffee and energy drinks. Castiel, however, just watched the exchange with confusion.

    “The vampires,” he explained, “are advanced somehow.” Dean and Sam collapsed against their beds, releasing exhausted sighs as the phone rang. Sam answered. “Hey, Bobby,” Sam sighed. _“Sam, where are you three?”_ Bobby was anxious. He hadn’t heard from his niece in three days. Sam sat up, alerted by the panic in his voice.

    “In the motel. Why?” Dean stole the phone away and Sam rolled his eyes. _“Are you, by chance, around the nest in Illinois?”_ Bobby was suppressing tears. That was his little girl and she might be in trouble. Dean and Sam exchanged a look and put him on speaker. “Yeah, how’d you know? What’s wrong, Bobby?” Dean asked impatiently, pacing. Castiel watched with a slight bob of his head.

    _“Oh, thank God. You remember my niece, right? Well, you’ve never met her, but she’s on a hunt and I haven’t heard from her in a few days.”_ Bobby was broken at this point and full on sobbed. _“Last time I hadn’t heard from another hunter, they showed up dead in a FedEx package.”_

    Sam and Dean exchanged a look. They had heard plenty about Bobby’s little girl “Okay, Bobby. We’ll find her.” Dean said, sighing. He heard Bobby sigh from the other line. _“Boys, get some rest. If she is struggling anywhere, she can stay alive long enough for you to sleep.”_

    The boys chuckled at the comment and hung up. Castiel sat across from them, on the sofa, a wry look blossoming across his face as he mumbled something. The brothers stared at him in confusion. “What was that, Cas?” Sam asked, blinking. Castiel’s head snapped up quickly and he sighed. “Nothing.” He barked quickly. The boys exchanged a look before rolling over and falling into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_With Ophelia_

    

     This was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be in their lair, yes. I was supposed to have my body covered in markings, possibly. I was _not_ , however, supposed to be dangling ten feet off the ground by my arms, tied to a railing, and my feet bound. I cursed myself. _This is what you get_ , a voice in the back of my mind mocked. _For leaving alone._ The vampires below me chuckled amusedly. “Little girl,” a few mused as I grunted. I groaned in response. They took my knives, but not the one in my bra. They had been slightly respectful. The only things they took were my shoes, jacket, socks, and knives. _And my blood_ , I thought with a grunt. My body wasn’t as torn up as it might have been with typical newborns. No, these one’s weren’t sloppy. No wonder other Hunters hadn’t seen the trail before.

    “This little girl kicked your ass!” A man impatiently shoved the guy who yelled at me and I whimpered as he jumped up beside me and raked a hand over my face. “Sorry, these kids don’t understand yet. When you become like us you’ll show ‘em.”

    I scowled and spat. “Over my dead body, you filthy bastard.” I drew my legs up as much as I could and groaned with effort. He frowned and wiped away my spit. He leaned up. “That’s the thing with you Hunters,” the vampire sighed. “So uncivilized. No room for negotiation. Tsk. Tsk.” He clucked his tongue at me and I lurched in attempt to hit him to no avail. “I’ll show you uncivilized when I get out of this!” I growled and only got a disappointed frown in response. “Aw, darling, you really believe that, don’t you? That is very wishful thinking.” He said it like I was a child talking about Santa.

     “Yeah, so is thinking I am going to die here!” I barked, my open wounds stinging. He clucked his tongue again. “I prefer the term ‘reborn,’ if you will.” He said curtly, smiling like he had just won a trophy. _Oh hell no._ I scoffed and waited until his smile loosened to spit again. When was turned, he had made a slight incision on his arm. As he approached one of my many cuts, I began to panick.

    “Don’t touch me!” I snapped, straining to break the bonds. He seemed unfazed and just as his hand was about to touch me, a loud _thump_ echoed throughout the inside of the building.

    “Are you gonna see what that was?” I grunted. He gave me a stern look and muttered something. “You should get that.” I said with a hoarse voice. Apparently he thought I wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon and left.

    I managed to loosen the bonds enough to slip one hand off and grasp onto the rope with the other. _Please don’t let me slip._ I got the knife out and began sawing off the thick rope. Now only dangling by my arm I began to swing violently. _Back, forward, back, forward_. Then I released.

    My wounded body was sent plummeting onto the cold metal platform and I took a brief second to treasure steady, solid, surfaces. “Damn it, you idiots! It’s just a damn dog.” _Sew_. A grin broke across my face as I balanced my razor-edged machete in my hand. Sneaking around the corner, I came face-to-face with one of them. It’s razor-edge teeth glistened and before it could react, there was the sharp smell of blood and it’s head rolled across the room. I spat. “Take that you damn fanger.”

    Another rounded the corner. “You got out?” His voice was sharp and I felt every muscle in my body tense. “I told you I wasn’t gonna die here,” I smirked.

          I kept my knife shielded behind my body as I slowly approached. He smirked, drawing back his hand. Laying forth a threatening hand, I kept my body behind my knife now. He launched at me with an animal ferocity and I used my knife to protect my torso and chest, where he was savagely aiming. I made myself as small as I could, bringing my shoulders in and ducking my head.

    I never stopped moving, never turned my back, and never let my unguarded arm pass my knife. I was never flat-footed as I bounced slightly. “Listen, buddy,” I said cautiously. “This is a vampire-slaying knife I got from my uncle when I was a little Hunter. Trust me, you don't want to come anywhere closer. You walk away or I kill you.” I threatened, taking a large, sure-footed step backwards. He launched again, the sharp of his nailed hands attempting to hit me.

     I parried away by sidestepping blows, and as a startled look flashed across his face, I swong the machete and his head came tumbling off. _So much for “super-vampires.”_

I released a shrill whistle and my dog trotted up beside me amusedly. “Good boy,” I said, patting his side. Just as I was about to walk out of the metal double-doors, two voices rang out. “Come on you dumbasses! Fight me! Don’t just disappear you cowards!” Then, as a response, “Dean, shut up.”

    I gave my dog a look and patted his side. “Go get ‘em, boy.” I followed my dog with a light sprint and rounded the corner amusedly. Three young men were tied to a metal pipe back-to-back awkwardly. One was maybe 6’5” with medium dirty blond hair and was tied by his hands to another young man with short brown hair who was maybe 6’1” while the third, with short dark hair, was maybe 5’11”. I let out a giggle as I saw them. They were standing in their boxers, so I assumed the fangers weren’t as kind to them as to me.

    “Hello,” I smiled. The three stared at me with wide, anxious eyes. Their clothes were no where in sight. I laughed a tad louder. “You three seem to be in quite the predicament.” I stared at the stigma of safety imprinted on their chests. “Hunters?” I questioned aloud. They stared me down like I was going to bite them. “Oh.” I said with a small giggle. I pulled up my top lip and the two sighed. The third one only stiffened, however.

    “I’m Ophelia,” I grunted as I cut the ropes binding them. “And you are . . .?” I threw them their duffel while gathering mine. “I’m Kaleb---” I cut in immediately. “Your  _real_ names, please. Not the Hunter bull. I told you my name already I expect an honest answer.”

    The three exchanged a look. “Dean,” The green-eyed, brown-haired, 6’1” man said. “This is Sam, and that’s Castiel.” Dean seemed like quite the charmer, Sam seemed like a sweetie, but the second my eyes met Castiel’s my heart sped up and hammered in my chest.

    I pointed outside. “I didn’t see anyone else’s car, so I guess you’re gonna have to get in mine.” I pulled my duffle over my shoulder and gestured for them to follow me. I pulled my plaid closer over my shoulders and pulled up my dark blue skinny jeans. “Throw your shit in the back.” I said with a jerk of my head. Popping the trunk, I threw my duffel in the back.

  “How do you know you can trust us?” Sam asked as he climbed in the front seat as I instructed. “Bobby sent you, right?” I shrugged. “And you’re the troublemakers who opened Hell’s Gate. Bobby speaks a lot about you.” I smiled fondly and began speeding down the highway. _I’m coming home with three practically naked guys_ , I mused silently.


	4. Little Girl

**Chapter 4**

 

     “Bobby!” I giggled as his arms wrapped around me suffocatingly. “I’m home,” I mumbled. He grunted and I gently pulled away. “I’m fine. Really, just a few cuts.” I gestured to the three bare-clothed boys. “However, they might need some clothes.” I let out a light laugh as Bobby sighed. The three were shivering by now and even the blankets I had thrown to them in the car weren’t seeming to help.

    Bobby handed them each the regular for Hunters (a plaid shirt and jeans) before sending them to rooms to change. “I really am okay,” I responded as he pulled me into another bone-crushing hug. He grunted his displeasure. “You really scared me.” Bobby breathed. I smiled into his jacket, which smelt thickly of cigars.

    “Oh, uncle, I’m sorry.” I sighed. A slight cough alerted me that the boys were done changing and I straightened. “Boys,” Bobby said, placing a hand on my shoulder, which was a very strange sign. “This is Ophelia Grayce Winchester. She’s your sister.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

I gave a short, dry, laugh as Bobby spoke. “Uncle Bobby,” I said with a frown. “You can’t be serious. I mean, sure, we have the same last name, but my dad is dead. My mom, too. My mother died when I was born.” I stared at him, awaiting an answer. He seemed hesitant to respond. “Half,” he clarified. “You have the same father. Different mothers.”

    I felt my mental gears spin. “So I have the idiots who opened hell’s gate as brothers, and you never cared to mention that?!” I snapped at him. My mother was Bobby’s sister, my father was the infamous John Winchester. _I have brothers._ I squirmed. “So did you lie about my father, then? Is he really not dead?” I balled my hands into fists as he shook his head. “Your father _is_ dead. He just hasn’t been dead as long as you thought.”

    Sam and Dean continued to question Bobby while I sat down beside Castiel. Something gently tickled the side of my face and I itched vigorously, staring accusingly. “Hey,” I snapped, adjusting myself to stare at him. Castiel just blinked a few times in confusion. My eyes widened as I saw the offenders

    Two large, black wings spread out and swayed softly. I let out a slight gasp and the boys all stopped speaking to stare at me. I held my arm back and ignored the urge to stroke the feathers. Being an animal lover, it was difficult. “No one told me this one was an angel.” I responded to their looks of concern. Castiel only stared at me like I was some kind of creature from beyond. I blinked a few times, tears pricking at the corners.

     “Lia,” Bobby stared at me questioningly. “How did you know Cas was an angel?” I stared at him sarcastically. “Well,” I began with a snappy tone. “It _totally_ wasn’t the fact he has wings sprouting from his back. No, maybe it was the jacket?” I glared at Bobby accusingly. “Now listen here, little girl---”

    “Don’t little girl me, Dean. Last time I checked, I just saved your ass in that fanger den. You respected me before you found out I was your sister, _I expect respect now,_ ” I snapped. He took a step back and pursed his lips. “Cas,” Sam asked, looking at the angel. “Is that even possible?” Castiel stared at him mutely before biting his lip and pondering.

    “Well,” Castiel began uncertainly. “There are a few possible ways. But I am not sure any of them apply to the young lady.” I chuckled, crossing my arms at the term. “Try me, Castiel. I just discovered my brothers are these nitwits, so I am open for questioning.”

    He continued, ignoring my comment. “One is that you would have to be an angel, which you clearly are not. The second option is the possibility that you are dead, clearly not the case. Other possibilities are that you would have to have the ability to see onto the veil, which I am unsure about.” Castiel tilted his head to the side curiously.

    “What? You mean like able to see ghosts and shit? I mean, that’s all sweet and dandy, but can it help me with hunting? I don’t ever remember having a thing like that.”

    Castiel gave me a strange look that most people gave me. “Seeing into the veil is not just ghosts. It is like being able to see what a real demon looks like and a hellhound, even when it is not your own. Sometimes,” his eyes met mine and I felt my breath being sucked out of me, “It can be in the oddest forms.”

      I gave a short, tinkling laugh and stood to leave. This was a lot to take in, and seeing his wings gave me an unscratchable urge to draw. I stopped and turned to them, all standing and talking. “Cas?” I inquired. He drew his head upwards and I met his piercing blue eyes. "How do you know I'm not an angel?”

    My brothers gave me a strange look and Castiel seemed to ponder before shrugging. “I suppose it was the lack of wings ejecting from your back. Why?” I avoided their eyes. I smiled, thrusting open my door. They moved in a quartet, it seemed, and they all stared into my room for some reason. Papers loitered my walls. Hellhounds, vampires, harpies, you name it and it was nailed to my wall. Castiel stepped into my room, running his fingers over my unexposed wall. I avoided his eyes and looked away shamefully. Bobby put a hand on my shoulder. “Tell ‘em, kid.” Bobby coaxed. I glared at the floor.

    “When I was thirteen.” I said with shameful frown. “I, uh, had an angel come to me.” I stared at Castiel shamefully. My distrust grew and I puffed out my chest. “He tried to kill me.” I pulled up half of my shirt, revealing a large, jagged scar that wrapped around my body.

    Sam and Dean exchanged a look. “I killed it.” I responded dully. Castiel and the other two inhaled a deep breath. A grin broke across my face. “I have a guardian angel apparently,” I shrugged, lowering my shirt. “But ever since then I have distrusted angels.” I shrugged and put my hand against Sew’s fur coat. “And I have a very low tolerance.” I glared. Cracking my back, I let out a brief sigh.

    “Anyway, I have a case and I am going to go collect research for it.” I gestured out of the room. Bobby grabbed my arm. “Oh, most certainly not. No more cases until I _know_ you’ll be able to handle it.” Bobby stared at me sternly in a way that told me there was no arguing, and I thought all hope was lost until Sam put his hand on my shoulder and looked at Bobby.

     “We can take care of her, Bobby. We hardly know each other and we’re _family._ Come on, let us take her.” My hopes raised and I grinned as Bobby sighed in defeat. I wrapped my arms around Sam and squeezed until he squeaked. “Yay! I am _so_ ready for this hunt! Deano, Sammy boy, and the better one.” I jumped in a circle. My brothers chuckled and then a cough made me look up from my excited spell.

    “I, too, will be going.” I turned to stare at the angel who looked rather awkward. I gave an evil look to my brothers. “You bring an angel?” I stared at them with a twist of my face. The two shrugged. “Well, yeah. Where else is he going to be?” Sam and Dean stared at me in confusion. I shrugged. “Away? Finding somebody to smite?”

     The two gave me a surprised look and I rolled my eyes. “A joke,” I explained. There was a _thud_ and I turned to see the angel had a group of my images between his hands and stared at my bulletin that they had been on in confusion. It had fallen. I groaned and hoisted it up onto the tack. There was another thud and the angel had yet another dozen or so papers in his hands.

     “Get out,” I demanded, slamming my door as they obeyed in silence and, sitting at the edge of my bed, I ran my fingers through my hair. “He’s an _angel_.” I whispered to myself. Sew nudged me with his large head and stared at me with beautiful blue eyes. “I have brothers. Brothers who have an angel as a friend.” I stared at Sew

    “Did _you_ know this?” I sighed at his confused reaction. I patted his head. “Nah,” I said with a small smile. “You wouldn’t lie to me. If you were a demon or angel, you would tell me. Right?” I watched him for confirmation. Sew only sneezed. I sighed and threw myself completely on my bed. I patted beside me and Sew jumped up, curling up on my large, thick, blue comforter before I dozed off.

_I stared at Castiel with wide eyes. He kissed up my neck and I murmured my pleasure into his neck. “I love you,” he murmured into me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He never stopped his butterfly kisses that tickled my neck. “I know,” I replied with a smile. There was a chuckle and then more kisses._

    I woke up with a start, startling Sew. “Bad dream,” I murmured as I clicked on the light. I snuggled into my dog. “I love him. . .” I frowned. “How could I love an angel? He’s an _angel_.” I frowned to myself. “He is kinda cute, though.” I said, suppressing a giggle. My wolf-dog let out a sigh and I smiled.

    “Sew, you’ll protect me?” I whispered as I flicked the light off. He let out a groan in what I hoped was a response and I closed my eyes, losing myself in a dreamy slumber of Castiel.


	6. Brevity

**Chapter 6**

_With Sam_

 

     “Uh, should we wake them up?” Sam looked at Bobby expectantly as he casually sipped his coffee and opened a newspaper. Bobby blinked a few times, furrowing his brows. Checking his watch, he gave a light chuckle. “Why don’t you get ready to go? Get your supplies all piled up and all of that. She’ll be ready.” Bobby smiled and Sam packed the bags, giving Bobby a confused look. “Dean is still sleeping,” Sam explained. Bobby waved his hand dismissively. “Ah, it’s fine. Fifteen minutes, I promise.” Giving a reassuring smile and push on the back, Sam left to the garage and got their supplies.

    Just as it hit the fifteen minute mark and Sam returned, there was a loud crash in both rooms. Two bed heads peaked out and yawned in sync. “What time is it?” Dean snapped in confusion. The girl’s eyes widened and she slammed her door. There was an occasional bark and some sharp screams with the sound of blades being sharpened.

    Five minutes later, Dean was out in plaid and jeans with his leather jacket thrown over his shoulders and his hair gelled. “Come on, princess,” Dean pounded on her door and in response there was an inhuman growl. The door opened and the girl stood clad in blue plaid and dark jeans with her auburn hair tied up in a fancy bun and black boots pulled up to her knees, a black leather jacket pulled over her and a navy blue helmet tucked under her arm. She raised a hand with a half smile. Her dog stood at her side with his eyes seeming to glare at them.

     “Ready?” She gave a smile and spun a pair of keys over her finger. “I was hoping I could follow you on my motorcycle, since it’s not to far away and I could just throw my stuff in your trunk.” She gave a smile as the two agreed. Her bike was a 1945 black BMW in perfect condition. Dean whistled. “She’s a beauty.” He gave a grin and Ophelia grinned from ear-to-ear at the compliment.

    “Ain’t she? I rebuilt her from scratch. Took me months to get all the parts, but she’s all back to normal. With a few kicks, of course.” Ophelia inclined her head towards Dean’s car. “That’s what? A 1967 mint condition black Impala.” She wolf whistled and ogled at the car. They were so related. However, Sam couldn’t tell how he was related to her.

     “Damn it, Dean! That’s my laptop! It costs more than your life. Jesus, don’t touch my stuff in my bag!” Sam nodded, shrugging and leaning against the car. Okay, he thought. Yes I can.

    She pulled her helmet on and swung her leg over the bike, pulling her pull strap over her shoulder. “If I get there first, I’ll make sure to check into the motel and call you.” Dean stared at her curiously. “I hacked your cells and got your numbers. Mine is in there, too. I even got the angel’s number.” Giving a simple shrug, she turned the key and the bike roared to life and old music blasted across the yard from the radio.

    She nodded to Castiel who was climbing into the car. “Don’t get your angel gunk all over that car,” Ophelia threatened. Her dog had climbed onto the bike and began to pant. “I’ll see you at the motel, then.”


	7. Chapter 7

…

Chapter 7

With Ophelia

    I paced the hotel room impatiently. There had been no motel left in town, so this was going to have to work. My brothers, that is the term I decided to refer to them as, were on their way after a pit stop. I had my normal pull-strap bag with a pair or clothes and an extra knife and gun hidden under the abundance of clothes and laptop. Pulling out my laptop, I reread the case.    

     Yesterday morning a young girl named Jillian Foster was found missing from her small home in California. Jillian’s fiance who had lost his younger sister the same way two weeks ago, was heartbroken. “She used to have these nightmares, and it would take several minutes to wake her up. She would jump up like she was in a daze and mumble something about beautiful music.” Jillian, twenty-six, is five foot eleven with brown hair and brown eyes. If there is any sign of her, please call immediately.

    I stared at the words, and my mind reeled. What kind of creature would take someone that fits her profile? Dark hair, dark eyes, tall, happy, young. I tapped my pencil on my paper impatiently, scribbling down different creatures.

     “Those are very valid inquiries, but I am not sure they’re correct.” I jumped as a voice hoarsely whispered into my ear and my hand instinctively flew to my knife and in a matter of seconds I had the perpetrator pinned to the wall. I could feel the quickened heart beat and slight sweat from the man’s neck. There was a thud as the door opened and I threw another knife, causing a loud curse to omit from the other’s mouth. “Dammit, Lia! Let Cas go.” It took me a moment to realize that was Dean and as my eyes adjusted, it dawned on me that I was mere inches from the angel.

    “Fuck,” I mumbled, releasing him and taking a step back, flicking on the light. “Heh. Sorry,” I sheathed my knife and turned to stare at Dean. “This angel has no sense of personal space,” I snapped anxiously. Sam came in seconds later and smiled, wrapping an arm around me in a half hug. I read the article outloud and voiced my notes. “It might be a demon,” Dean said with a shrug. I shook my head. “I don’t think so. No sulphur smell. I’m thinking more along the lines of some sort of witch.” I bit my lip. Sam gave me a sideways look. “I doubt it. No witch would be that sloppy.” I wrote down the ideas as they came and sighed. None of them matched up.

     “Hey, Lia, how long have you been working on this?” Sam placed a cool hand on my pulsing forehead and I sighed, rubbing my temples. “Not sure. Maybe two hours?” I sighed in exhaustion. “The town has always had young women being kidnapped or missing since the early 1950’s. It’s sort of infamous for women under thirty, but older than seventeen, to go missing. The only time any girl has ever been found alive was in 1969 when a woman named Guen Stacy was found pregnant in a dark room of some abandoned house. She wouldn’t let any man near her and kept screaming that she needed to, quote, ‘get this thing out of me.’ Two months later Guen gave birth to a baby boy by the name of Brady and gave him up for adoption. According to Guen’s sister, she wouldn’t even look at the baby.”

    Dean shrugged. “And? The girl got kidnapped and raped, like all the other victims. She had a kid and it made her feel bad or something.” I shook my head and sighed. “No. There’s more. The doctors took DNA tests to see if they could find the father, but the DNA didn’t match anybody except for a hundred-year-old man who was marked as dead thirty years prior.”

     Dean and Sam both stood up. Dean clapped his hands together. “So we will go visit this boy tomorrow, but for now we are getting out of this room.” I made a face and stretched. “I don’t even have a bathing suit,” I protested as they shoved me into the bathroom. Sam threw in a bag and I groaned. It was a checkered black and red two piece that revealed my pale stomach and stomach piercing, my scars from the last few hunts as an addition. How did they even get a plaid freaking bathing suit.

     I kicked the door and they released me. They all stood in a semicircle of muscle and broad shoulders with plaid swimming trunks. “There are people,” I murmured as Dean threw an arm over my shoulder to steer me in the direction of the pool. “No,” he grinned. “There isn’t.” Without explanation, he opened the door and I let out a relieved laugh. No one else was there. The water was undisturbed and I giggled as Dean and Sam sped down the side of the pool and jumped in. I looked at Castiel who had his arms crossed over his chest.

     “Are you okay, Cas?” I stared at him as he timidly met my eyes. I watched as a flush spread across his face. “Y-yes,” he responded, not meeting my eyes. I couldn’t see his wings for some reason, and I gently attempted to take his hand in mine, but he winced away. “Are you---” I erupted into a giggle. “Are you being shy?”

     His face only tinted even more and I took his hand and held fast. “Get in the water with me,” I stared at him straight in the eye and he blinked before a ghost of a smile hinted on his face. He tilted his head to the side and I groaned, pulling him to the edge of the pool and sitting. He sat beside me. Sam and Dean were watching from across the pool and chuckling to themselves.

     I slid in slowly, pulling him in with me. He wrinkled his nose and I waded through to Dean and Sam. “I fail to see how this was going to help our search.” I said to them, staring Dean straight in the eye. At that moment, three giggling girls and four young men who looked barely legal came walking in with their bleach blonde hair and low-cut swim trunks.

     “It doesn’t,” Dean smirked and drew himself up from the water. I felt eyes on me and I met Castiel’s eyes with a small smile. Sam chuckled and watched me observantly. He nudged me as I swam past him and pulled me close. “Do you have a thing for Castiel?” His pupils were dilated and my face flushed. Yes. “N-no.” I bit my lip and looked away. He saw right through it.

     “I’m telling Dean,” he said childishly. I flushed and as he jumped out I followed in a vicious pursuit. “Sam, I will hold you down and cut your hair off!” I yelled at him as he approached Dean who was flirting with the teens. Letting out a curse, I flung myself at my brothers and tackled Dean to the ground. “Don’t listen!” I screeched shrilly. Sam was on the ground and began to laugh hysterically. Dean and Cas just stared between us, confused.

     The girls giggled, but one of them seemed to be annoyed by me interrupting. “Excuse you,” she scoffed. I gave her a look and stood up. “Sorry,” I smiled. “My brother was being a hooligan.” Castiel was watching me. I could feel it on my body. Hot tingles buzzed down my spine as I shifted.

     “You’re their sister?” Her lips curved back in a cruel smirk. “I don’t see the resemblance.” Her eyes slithered down my body and I stiffened, feeling self conscious. At that moment, a young man who just jumped from the pool, spoke. “Don’t be a bitch.” The kid said. Her lips curled into a snarl and she flicked her hair before storming away. I shrugged.

     “To each their own, you know?” The kid extended a hand to me. “Max.” He raised his eyebrows, as if asking me my name. I blinked. “Julia,” I said, shaking his hand firmly. “These are my brothers, Keith and Dilian.” I extended my hand to the boys. A grin broke over Max’s face. “Those are my friends over there: Gage, Tom, Sam, and Wile.” His smile fell when I asked about the girls who walked away with Dean. “Oh, those are my friends. Jill, Beatrice, and Lily.”

      I laughed flirtatiously as he babbled. “Who’s that?” Max asked as his eyes practically bulged. I turned to see Castiel approaching with hardened eyes and his fingers clenched into a fist as he flexed, his wings were spread out like he was preparing to fight. I laughed. “Hey, Cas,” I smiled as he relaxed. I was shocked, however, when he wrapped a steady arm around my waist. “Castiel, this is Max. Max, this is Castiel.” Max shook hands with Castiel, a fearful look in his eyes. “And who exactly are you?”

      Dean had his arm slung loosely around Beatrice’s waist and was veering her towards us. “Hey, princess,” Dean kissed my head and looked at Castiel, then Max and smiled. “This is her Fiance.” Dean grinned merrily as I gave him a panicked look.

      “Well,” Max smiled and glanced at his friends. “I better get going. Beatrice, come on.” The girls followed like zombies and the boys ran after and soon fell in place.

     Dean blinked and muttered a series of curses as Sam patted his back. I giggled and gestured to the pool. Dean grabbed my wrists and Sam grabbed my legs and together they hoisted me into the water. I giggled and as Castiel offered me his hand, I pulled him in. Sam pulled me onto his shoulders and Dean jumped onto Cas, nearly drowning him in the process. After a few more games, Cas climbed out and I followed. He pulled me into him and leaned his head against my shoulder.

     I groaned and leaned my head against Castiel’s chest. “I’m sleepy.” I said, yawning. There was a chuckle and then I was hoisted up. Castiel was holding me and I suddenly felt warm and safe.

  I felt someone replace my cold, wet, clothes with dry, warm, clothes and I snuggled against my pillows. I reached out my hand in complaint. “Stay,” I murmured. There was such a ever-going pause and I thought my request would be a little much. Then there was a dip of the bed from behind me and arms snaked around my waist. “Castiel,” I murmured, my mind foggy from sleep. “I think I love you.” After that, I heard a chuckle and a distinct “I love you, too.” Then silence.

**Author's Note:**

> First few chapters may be very slow and short, but it does get better I swear.


End file.
